Like Vines We Intertwine
by PDOTL
Summary: An otaku's request landed Kasanoda Ritsu as the 'heart of gold' type host. ch8:makeover, faux parents, movies, faux date. those crazy hosts......shounenai, TexRit,TamxKy,SaxChi HixKa?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yeay, after hours of agonizingly thinking of making a Kasanoba fic, and not coming up with an idea, I finally wrote this.

So happy, seeing as I've been in a writing slum lately. But now I feel much better and able. And seeing as Kasanoba-ficcage is on the meager side -I've only seen one that includes him in the big picture of the story-, I just had to right that horrible wrong!

Anyways, I'm going to have to dedicate this to Jaela-chan, seeing as she's the one who's writing that fic I mentioned a few sentences upward. Check it out its only just started, but I can see the potential, looks to be some future kawaii-ness!

Episodes 22 and 23 are great, haha, funny how my birthday number is 22, ne? Kasanoba's just too kawaii so cheers to that!

Oh, and by the way, there's a high chance that this will have shounen ai, so anyone who doesn't like that might as well click out now, mkay?

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. Oh well…

* * *

Like Vines We Intertwine

* * *

Dainty hands that had never seen a day's hard work gently grabbed hold of the golden handles and opened the oak door into the Third Music Room. Rose petals miraculously blowing past her and the glowing picture of bishounen greeted her. 

"Welcome!" the bishounen said collectively, as if they'd done it a million times to perfection.

The young girl stared at them thoughtfully, a slender finger coming to rest on her pink lips. A moment later she started to count aloud in a thoughtful, hushed voice, pointing her finger at each member as she did so.

"Ichi." Tamaki. "Ni." Hani. "San." Mori. "Yon." Kyouya . "Go." Haruhi. "Roku." Hikaru "Nana." Kaoru.

"Eh?" the young girl exclaimed, looking down as she counted off the numbers with her fingers, five on one hand and two on the other.

"Ah, princess is something wrong?" Tamaki asked getting off his throne, curious at her unusual behavior; usually their customers would blush openly at their warm greeting.

The young girl looked up, her hazel eyes widening as if forgetting she wasn't alone. "Aa, ne," she started timidly, looking at her folded hands. Then she stopped and courageously looked up into Tamaki's eyes.

"Ne, Tamaki-senpai, I could of swore there were eight hosts. Where did 'Hachi' go?" she asked, twirling a lock of her wavy light brown hair innocently.

"Ne, 'Hachi'?" Haruhi wondered aloud. The girl turned to her and nodded once. "Hai, Hachi, he was sitting with you the other day…"

Haruhi looked confused and Kyouya watched the girl with a contemplative stare. "Could you possibly describe this 'Hachi'?" The girl nodded and rubbed her chin thoughtfully.

"He was tall…" Kyouya nodded, typing away at his pineapple laptop. "And had red hair… iie, it was more crimson…" The girl blushed and giggled a bit.

"It was half up in a ponytail and half down. And he seemed shy and uncertain," the girl smiled as she ended her description and held her folded hands to her chest.

"Aa, would this happen to be the 'Hachi' you've been talking about?" Kyouya said, pointing at his screen.

The girl, and the rest of the Host Club, huddled close to look over his shoulder, seeing the picture of an awkwardly smiling boy whose cheeks were stained a faint pink, and his eyes averted to the side in embarrassment.

"Bossa Nova-kun?" Tamaki said slowly, dumbfounded.

"Casanova-kun?" the twins and Haruhi said in slight surprise.

"Kasanoba Ritsu, Class 1-D, the successor to the third generation master of the Kasanoba-gumi, the most powerful yakuza group in Kanto." Kyouya said calmly.

"Sugoi, sugoi, sugoi, Kyouya-senpai!" the girl gushed, bouncing around excitedly. The host members watched her bounce along, wondering why their first, and seemingly only, customer of the day had such a strange nature.

"I would like to designate 'Hachi', yoroshiku!" the girl said as she finally calmed down. She looked up at Kyouya, her wide hazel eyes sparkling in expectation.

"Ne, I' sorry to say—" "Misaki." "Misaki-hime, but Kasanoba-kun is not a host club member." Misaki froze, slowly her pleasant face cracked like ice and her face fell.

"Na-ni?" she said slowly in disappointment.

"But we could designate you with anyone other member. You are the first customer of the day, Misaki-hime, so go ahead and pick whomever you please," Tamaki said cheerfully, stepping in to remedy the girl's disappointment.

Sadly he failed, which was apparent when Misaki's eyes started to water, her lower lip to quiver and started to make tiny whimpering sounds.

"Ri-ritsu-k-kun? WAHHHH!!!" the girl fell to her knees and started to wail.

Haruhi and the twins covered their ears, while Tamaki tried to comfort the girl. Kyouya watched tapping his pen thoughtfully against his pale chin. "Ne, Misaki-hime?"

Misaki instantly perked up and shoved Hani's proffered bunny out of her sight. "Eh, Bun-bun!" Hani exclaimed, running to catch the sky-born rabbit.

"Hai, Kyouya-senpai?" she tilted her head curiously, her face perfectly free of any previously shed tears.

"May I ask…the reason you are so eager to have Kasanoba-kun as your host?" Kyouya asked coolly.

Misaki's face flushed slightly and she shook her head in excitement. "Otaku…" Hikaru stage whispered to Kaoru who nodded slightly in agreement.

"Ritsu-kun! Ne, ne…" she giggled a bit and let out a big sigh.

"Ne, he's so kindhearted towards animals and others. Oh, and he's so shy and uncertain in social situations. Ahaha, and clumsy! Kawaii desu!" She swayed a bit as if she were about to faint.

"Aa, and his crimson, crimson, red hair! It's so long and silky-looking!" she ended dreamily; hazy, bubbly background and all.

They all sweat dropped, while the twins stood on either side of her as she was still swaying.

Suddenly she steadied herself and looked determinedly at Kyouya. "Onegai, Kyouya-senpai! I would really like to designate Ritsu-kun," her eyes watered for effect as she kneeled before the Shadow King.

"Ne, ne! But what type would Bossa nova-kun be?" Tamaki asked, not liking that as president he wasn't the one being asked. Misaki's eyes sparked and her countenence darkened.

"Otaku!" the twins exclaimed together, shrinking into a corner in foreboding.

The moment was over as soon as it came and Misaki looked at Tamaki with a happy expression.

"Why, he's the 'Heart-of-Gold' type, of course!" she said, her excitement leaving her breathless.

RAVVIT!!!!!!! "Eh?!"

"Hohohohohohohoho!" "Renge-chan?" Hani said while everyone, besides Misaki, Mori and Kyouya, stared at her in shock.

"Renge-chan! What are you doing here?" Misaki asked cheerfully.

"Ne, ne, I got a new bow for my hair, just like yours!" Misaki said, pointing at the blue silk bow that pulled her hair back.

"Hai, hai, very nice, Misaki-chan." Renge said happily as Misaki gazed at her in admiration.

"Ahem." Renge cleared her throat drawing all attention to herself. She got the same look in her eye as Misaki had and somehow seemed to tower over everyone in the room with her otaku-ness.

"'Heart-of-Gold' type, the very type of host this club is lacking. 'Heart of Gold' type, the heart-warming feeling a girl gets around this type is from his sincerity, shyness and modesty."

Out of nowhere a screen came up and the lights turned off. With a pointer Renge pointed at a projected picture of Kasanoba that had just come on.

"All of these traits have been displayed in the past. Misaki-chan, I congratulate you for the first to realize his potential!"

"Of course, Renge-chan!" The two girls looked starry-eyed while the host club looked at them with awe.

"Hnn," Kyouya said, the first to snap out of it.

"Could be… beneficial…" he said, pushing his glasses up the tip of his nose.

"Eh?" Tamaki looked over at his best friend questioningly.

"You think?"

Kyouya looked thoughtful.

"Well, ever since the incident with Haruhi, he has been getting a lot of attention from our female classmates…" Tamaki gained the same thoughtful look, a rare occurrence all its own.

"Hai, and the 'Heart-of-Gold' type is sure to please a percentage of our customers…" Tamaki instantly smiled and determination beamed from his eyes.

"Yatta! Bossa Nova-kun will be the 'Heart-of-Gold' member of our club!"

"Yosh!" the twins chimed in together. Hani happily led the way out of the room, Mori close behind.

"Ne, at least then there will be at least one sane member of this crazy club," Haruhi muttered to herself, before flicking off the light switch and closing the door behind her.

"Hohohoho!" Renge and Misaki chortled as they rode the platform down to Renge's secret room.

* * *

A/N: Yatta! I'm so glad I got that finished. Finally! Well, I hope you all liked it. Just so you know, seeing as Ritsu is Kasanoba's first name, he'll be called that mostly among the fan girls and even probably the Hosts eventually. I'm not too sure about the title, so I might change it later on… 

Who would designate the 'Heart-of-Gold' type? Come on, you peeps know you would. lol.

A few things, ichi, ni, san, yon, go, roku, nana & hachi are the numbers one through eight respectively in Japanese. Misaki is calling Kasanoba hachi for a bit because she doesn't actually know his name.

Iie means no.

Yoroshiku is used in asking for a favor or making a request, like reservations at a restaurant. I thought it fit.

Kawaii means cute.

Onegai means please.

The hohoho-ing is Renge's fangirl laughing, haha, I can actually do that pretty good.

Any other questions don't hesitate to ask, mkay? Ja.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well, only one review for the first chapter. Meh, why can't people just review? Is that so much to ask for? Oh, well, whatever. I'm writing anyway, cause I have a lot of ideas, and I can't wait to write some of them, hahaha.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

This chapter is dedicated to Memmi for being my first reviewer and making me happy.

* * *

Like Vines We Intertwine

* * *

The door suddenly opened loudly and Kasanoba turned in surprise.

"Finally, we found you, Bossa Nova-kun!" Tamaki said, panting for breath with his hand still on the door knob.

"Bossa Nova-cchi!" the twins exclaimed loudly as they entered the greenhouse, kicking Tamaki out of the way as they did so.

"Eh? You were looking for me?" Kasanoba asked in confusion, completely forgetting the plant he was looking over.

"Ne, what are you doing here, Bossa Nova-cchi?" Hikaru asked, looking around to see if anyone else was there.

Kasanoba blushed self consciously and looked down.

"I was thinking of joining the agriculture club…" Haruhi looked curiously at him as she entered. "Really, Casanova-kun?"

Kasanoba laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Iie, Bossa Nova-cchi! You have to join us!" Hani proclaimed determinedly as he stepped in front of Kasanoba, hugging his bunny securely to his chest.

"Hn," Mori said, watching Hani and Kasanoba.

"Eh?!" Kasanoba said, taken aback. Tamaki instantly jumped up from the twitching heap he'd been since the twins double kicked him into the corner and put on a huge smile.

"Bossa Nova-kun! We would like you to join the Host Club. We all think you would make a great addition to our merry crew!" They all nodded, ignoring the merry part.

"Hai, and I'll have someone normal to talk to," Haruhi said happily.

"You'll have lots of fun, Bossa Nova-cchi!" Hani added in.

Kasanoba looked around at the nodding bunch and sweat dropped at all the expectant gazes.

"Aa… I guess I could…"

"Yeay, Bossa Nova-cchi!" the twins and Hani said as they jumped up and glomped the bewildered redhead.

Kyouya smiled and offered Kasanoba a hand.

"Welcome to the group," he said as he pulled some papers out of nowhere.

"As part of our club you will need to sign an essential contract."

The way the light caught Kyouya's glasses unnerved Kasanoba a bit, but he decided to ignore it. He took the papers gingerly and started to scan through them, eyes straining at the tiny font.

As he finished reading Kyouya offered him a pen and started pointing out the places to sign.

"Well done, Kasanoba-kun. And of course you realize these documents are binding." Kasanoba froze at Kyouya's smirk and nodded stiffly in fear of his senpai.

"Don't worry its not that bad. Kyouya never makes us do anything illegal or whatever," Hikaru said in what was supposed to be a comforting tone.

Kasanoba stiffened more and the twins started to guide him from either side out of the greenhouse with the rest of the club cheerfully behind them.

* * *

A/N: I started out and had to do it over twice, so I ended up just writing the fourth chapter instead, but then I got back to this and it came easier to write. So yeay to that. It's short, but I guess that's because it isn't one of the more fun chapters to write out…

Hope you liked it all the same. The agriculture club thing is reference to hearing somewhere that in the manga Kasanoba was thinking of joining it, which I don't know for sure seeing as I've only read a bit of the manga, unfortunately…

If anyone knows a site where I can read the manga for free that'd just be super, and get you up on my list of 'beloved reviewers'.

Love and peace, babes.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So since chapter two is so short, I decided to post chapter three at the same time, also to make up for the lack of anything interesting about it….

So the first day of Host Club for Kasanoba. Haha, how fun will this be? God, I love Ritsu-kun. -glomps him- New title cause the other one was temporary and yucky.

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Ouran High School Host Club.

This chapter is dedicated to Memmi for making me happy and being the first reviewer. Love!

* * *

Like Vines We Intertwine

* * *

'_Like vines we intertwine,_

_carelessly growing up' _

–_The Hush Sound_

* * *

"Where did you think you were going, Bossa Nova-cchi? You didn't forget about the Host Club did you?" Hikaru asked as he dragged Kasanoba into the room. 

"You weren't trying to escape your obligations to the club, were you, Bossa Nova-cchi?" Kaoru asked, dragging him from the other side.

Kasanoba looked defeated between the two, letting them deposit him onto the nearest couch.

"They're like mosquitoes. It's useless to get rid of them so you might as well go along with what they want," Haruhi said morosely, feeling bad for both their situations. "But it's not that bad, it can be kind of fun sometimes…"

"Cheer up Bossa Nova-cchi! It's your first day; you'll have lots of fun!" Hani said coming up to the couch he was sitting on. "You really think so, aniki?" Kasanoba asked with a sigh.

"Well, you better, after all you signed a contract," Kyouya said with one of his 'I-made-a-deal-to-my-advantage' smiles.

Kasanoba sweat dropped and looked around while everyone started to set up before they opened up.

"Just sit back and relax. You just have to be yourself, Casanova-kun, and it'll be alright," Haruhi said comfortingly as she put down a tea set with an autumn leaf pattern on the table.

"This will be your hosting area from now on. You better remember, cause these bastards are bizarrely possessive about it…" Kasanoba nodded at her advice and decided to make the best of it.

* * *

"Ne, ne, Ritsu-kun, can I play with your hair?" the girl asked with pleading chocolate eyes. 

"Aa, alright…"

"Yeay!" the girl said as she bounced off the couch and came up behind him.

She took his hair out of its half-ponytail and hummed happily as she used her long fingers as a comb.

"I love your hair, Ritsu-kun, it's such a deep, rich color," the girl sitting across from said dreamily.

Currently Kasanoba was hosting a total of three girls, who were all excited to be his first customers.

"And it's so silky. Mmm, what shampoo do you use, Ritsu-kun, it smells really good!" the third girl said, who was patting his head from beside him as the first girl French braided it.

"I don't know, I just use whatever Tetsuya buys me…" Kasanoba said fidgeting a bit and twiddling his thumbs.

"Oh, who's Tetsuya, Ritsu-kun?" girl number two, Mikan, asked curiously.

"Hai, tell us, Ritsu-kun!" girl number three, Rinka, said from beside him. The first girl, Chiharu, made a sound of agreement, still working on her braiding.

"Tetsuya is… kind of like my personal attendant; he's a good friend, kind and cheerful…" Kasanoba said it with a smile, thinking about his dedicated friend. The girls smiled, becoming interested.

"Oh, and he does all your shopping? He sure does have good taste," Mikan said.

"Mm, smells like… peaches!" Rinka said, taking a whiff of his hair. He blushed slightly, unnerved at being smelled and everything else.

"Well, he was the son of the leader of the Sendou-gumi…so he was probably used to that kind of stuff and just got the same for me…" Kasanoba explained a little, mostly just guessing.

"Eh? Sendou-gumi… isn't that the Kasanoba-gumi's archrival yakuza group?" Chiharu asked as she tied off her completed braid, stepping back a second to admire her work.

"Hai, but you see… he got in a fight with his father one day, about the way the Sendou-gumi conducted their business, so he left home." Kasanoba paused and looked sad, unknowingly hooking the three girls' and a few customers who just happened to 'overhear'.

"It was raining that day, and he didn't have anywhere to go, so he was huddled under the overhang of a closed café…. I was walking home from middle school when I found him… he was shivering and I offered him my umbrella. I let him come home with me, and ever since he's been a devoted part of the Kasanoba-gumi…"

The girls nodded in understanding, blushing in admiration at the boy's kind deed. There was a soft click, the lights went off and all the girls turned to see a white screen in the middle of the room.

"_And everyone on the street walked past me as though I was invisible to them." _

"_It was then that you… I knew that you were the kind of person I thought you were the second I saw you. After that, I went to join the Kasanoba-gumi and you accepted me…" _

"_I know… that you're twice as clumsy and shy as the average person… but you're twice as warming as the average person…"_

**The faint blush just screamed admiration!**

"_It's not just me…Everyone in the kumi knows this. We just don't say it because we know you'll get embarrassed."_

_He suddenly turned serious. "I, Sendou Tetsuya, have fallen for your character," _

**Omg! Moe-ful love confession! **

"_have cut my ties with the Sendou-gumi, and am prepared to have my bones buried in the Kasanoba-gumi. Please keep me beside you from now on, as well." He gets up. _**Tetsuya-san!!!!**

"_Oh, yeah, here. The weather's bad, so please take this with you. If the fourth generation master got sick, we would all get worried." He offers Kasanoba the umbrella. _

"_You guys… I'll take it then." _**Kasanoba's blushing, but he still doesn't get it!**_ "Yes." Tetsuya looks happy, **but his eyes hold a bit of sadness.**_

"Ritsu-kun! You're so oblivious!" Mikan cried with tears in her eyes, hands clutched to her chest.

"Wah! It's adorable and discouraging all the same," Rinka and Chiharu chimed in sorrowfully, hugging each other.

The other customers wept a bit and said how sorry they felt for 'poor Tetsuya-san'. Kasanoba just looked around the room at the weeping females in confusion.

The twins and Tamaki were in the corner sobbing for Tetsuya, wondering aloud how they hadn't figured it out themselves and how well Tetsuya hid his pain.

"Where'd that come from?" Haruhi asked looking around the room. Kyouya flipped on the lights and Renge turned off the projector.

"Ne, Kyouya-kun, why didn't you tell me you had that secretly filmed! I would have loved to see that total moe-moment before," Renge said with a pout.

The light caught Kyouya's glasses and he smirked.

"Timing is everything, Renge-san." Renge instantly nodded in understanding.

"When did she get here?" Haruhi wondered aloud and sighed.

"Do you hear something?" Kaoru suddenly asked. Everyone looked up and looked towards the door.

"Sounds like a stampede…" Hikaru said thoughtfully.

Suddenly the doors blasted open, making everyone jump in surprise. In the doorframe, Tetsuya was trying to catch his breath.

"Ne, ne, do any of you know where Ritsu-kun is?" He asked, his worry-filled eyes landing on Haruhi and Tamaki.

"Eh?! Is this _the _Sendou Tetsuya?" Chiharu asked from beside Kasanoba. Tetsuya blushed at being caught using Kasanoba's first name as he caught sight of him, completely forgetting what the girl said.

"Ne, waka, where were you? When you didn't come home about the time you usually do we all got worried," Tetsuya said as he walked towards Kasanoba, oblivious to the staring females.

"You really should carry around a cell phone at all times," Tetsuya continued to say holding out a seemingly new cell phone to Kasanoba.

Kasanoba looked to the side and frowned stubbornly, what the girls took as a pout.

"Meh, cell phones are so troublesome…"

"Eh?" Tetsuya stopped, seeing part of the back of Kasanoba's head. "You have your hair in a braid." He said bluntly with a blank stare.

Kasanoba blushed; first Tetsuya saw him in that embarrassing neko French maid outfit, now his hair all braided like a girl? What must his friend think of him?

"Ne, do you like it, Tetsuya-san? Ritsu-kun let me play around with his hair." Tetsuya turned slightly towards Chiharu who was grinning proudly at him.

"Isn't it cute, Tetsuya-san?" Rinka asked, smiling seemingly innocently, despite the glint in her eyes.

"I think Ritsu-kun's hair is pretty anyway it could be, wouldn't you say, Tetsuya-san?" Mikan asked. Tetsuya blushed and nervously looked around at the girls who all had the same alarming glint in their eyes.

Kasanoba just stood there in confusion, surrounded by a sea of females who were much too close to allow him to even try to move.

"Aa, I'm g-glad you're alright, waka, I guess I'll be going now…" Tetsuya stuttered slightly, unnerved by the girls who were slowly moving closer and closer to him.

"It's so cute how protective your boyfriend is, Ritsu-kun! Running all this way! Kawaii desu!" Rinka exclaimed cheerfully.

"B-boy-friend…?" Kasanoba asked in confusion as the other girls squealed in agreement. Tetsuya looked like he just had a heartattack.

"Ne, ne, I think that it's about time for the Host Club to close up. I'm sorry princesses, until tomorrow," Tamaki said, taking pity on the horrified Tetsuya.

The girls pouted and sighed in disappointment on their way out, many waving goodbye to the favorite host, plus the confused Kasanoba and frozen-in-terror Tetsuya.

"We need to hold a meeting about tomorrow's cos-play, so if you please, Tetsuya-san," Kyouya said indicating the door. Tetsuya nodded, giving him and Tamaki a gracious smile before escaping out the door.

"So… how did you like your first day of hosting, Ritsu-chan?" Hani asked, first to snap away from watching the closed door.

Kasanoba looked down at the short boy, then looked up thoughtfully.

"It was… draining…" he said, before falling down on his bum in exhaustion.

Otaku/customers really sucked the energy out of you.

"You'll get used to it," Kaoru said, patting Kasanoba's head.

"Then it'll get more fun!" Hikaru said cheerfully, patting his head like his brother had.

Kasanoba sighed and silently prayed it would. What a strange day…

* * *

A/N: Well, there you have it, fun to write. Just so you know, now that Kasanoba and Haruhi are 'friends for life' Kasanoba doesn't have a crush on her anymore. I guess its partly because it'd be too troublesome to write and partly because lately I've been totally annoyed with the thing called crushes… yea, but that's just my life anyway… 

Also I went over episode 22 to get Tetsuya's nifty little speech, so if a bit of it doesn't make sense, than that's not my fault, that's what the subtitles read, o well. I wonder if Bisco Hatori makes those kind of moments just to tease us yaoi fangirls, or its really unintentional…

The italics was the film of course. The bold was the otaku's thoughts. And the bold/italics were a combination of what the otaku thought/saw. Mkay?

Haha, do you see the bit of Shikamaru in Kasanoba?

Expect to see Chapter four soon-ish, but it'll come sooner if a few inspiring reviews come my way, -hint-hint- I mean I already have that chapter mostly done, just a few tweaks are left, but I was gonna wait to post it after I write the draft for chapter five at the very least…

Well, Ja, Minna-san, and remember to review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Urm, yea… I just like updating too much, so I don't feel like waiting to start chapter five.

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Ouran High School Host Club or Fruits Basket.

* * *

Like Vines We Intertwine

* * *

"Eh!?" Kasanoba looked horrified as he watched himself in the mirror. His crimson hair was down, slightly pulled back with a magenta bow. 

He was wearing a lavender kimono with an autumn leave pattern at the bottom, and a dark plum obi with embroidered green petals. He fidgeted with the long sleeves, caught between that and giving dismayed glances at his reflection.

"Ne, Kyouya-senpai, I can't stay like this, it's embarrassing!" he shouted from the dressing room, refusing to leave.

"But Ritsu-kun, it's in the contract you signed, you did read it through didn't you?" Kyouya asked, peeping into the room with the contract extended for Kasanoba to see.

He was not wearing his glasses for once and his bangs covered his left eye. The distressed boy grabbed the paper and scanned through.

"Eh!? I didn't see it before! Kyouya-senpai is so manipulative!" he cried in angst. Kyouya silently pushed him out of the room, quickly shoving a monkey plushie into his chest before returning to his own hosting area with a small dragon plushie clutched in his hand.

"You'll get used to it, Ritsu-kun," the twins said with bored expressions. Haruhi nodded bitterly, her long brunette wig weighing her head down greatly.

Kasanoba sighed in defeat and trudged over to where his customers waited, giving them a small smile as he sat down.

"Ne, super kawaii, Ritsu-kun!" said one of his regulars, Himiko, said adoringly.

"What do you think of your first cos-play, Ritsu-kun?" Himiko's friend, Jinksu asked.

He looked around seeing Hani playing with his Bun-bun and new bunny plushie, while Mori just sat staring at his own cow plushie.  
Haruhi was fidgeting with the ribbons in her wig while her customers giggled at her antics.

Tamaki was charming the girls as usual, his dark teal kimono and slicker hair style making him look more mature. Though the black dog plushie in his lap took a little away from the illusion.

The twins were up to their twincest tactics, Kaoru leaning back against his chair with tears in his eyes as Hikaru held him _very_ closely with a concerned expression.

"Hmm, they seem fitting…" Kasanoba said slowly, watching Kyouya easily stay in character as his customers chattered away.

"Hai, but I'm not so sure about Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun," Himiko said, tapping her chin thoughtfully.  
"I know what you mean… As Yuki and Kyou it was the right idea. A most kawaii pairing! But considering the positions…" the third girl, Megumi, said.

"Right, Kaoru is clearly uke, and while Yuki does look feminine… personality-wise I think Yuki would be seme," Jinksu added on.

"Hai! And knowing Kyou he'd be so oblivious, he'd be perfect as uke! Plus the fact that Yuki always beats Kyou in a fight… Yuki is too stubborn, much more stubborn than Kyou. Not to mention Kyou is so emotional that blushing would come way too easily for him. Blushing, one for the uke side!" Himiko said excitedly.

"Uke's are usually effeminate, but generally obliviousness, submissiveness & have strong ties to emotion, especially blushing, so cute, are the main points of uke-dom (except in some special cases)! Wouldn't you agree, Ritsu-kun?" Megumi asked with her eyes sparkling with otaku excitement.

"…uke…?" Kasanoba murmured questioningly, completely lost and confused by the female talk.

Himiko shook her head and smiled fondly, giving the other girls a look to kill the conversation.

"Anyway, I think overall this cos-play was done pretty well. One of the best ideas as far as I've been coming. Yours was done very well," Himiko said cheerfully with the other two nodding in agreement.

"It was so clever for Ritsu-kun to be Ritsu from Fruba!" she gushed on. While Himiko continued with her praise her two friends circled poor Kasanoba, fiddling with his bow, obi and kimono.

"Hai, but I wish I could have been someone else, like Hatori or Hatsuharu or even Hiro…" The girls stopped, and he quickly looked back at his customers questioningly.  
"Aa?"

"SQUEEEE!!!" The outburst got the attention of the whole room, much to Kasanoba's mortification as he was shaken passionately by an animatedly ranting Himiko and hugged from the sides by the other two.

"Uwah!!!! We didn't know Ritsu-kun was interested in shoujo manga!! That's so adorable!" Himiko shouted excitedly with happy waterfall-tears.

"Agriculture club, shoujo romance/comedy manga…Ritsu-kun is even girlier than Haruhi!" Kaoru stage whispered to Hikaru, who nodded in agreement. Haruhi quickly turned on them ribbons flying wildly with her raging aura.

"Urasai!!!"

"Ne, ne, what other manga do you like Ritsu-kun?" asked one of Tamaki's customers as all the girls, excluding Haruhi, flocked over to him. Kasanoba blushed as all the girls crowded in.

"Aa… Angelic Layer…" Kasanoba answered slowly, acquiring another round of otaku squeals.

"Oh, Ritsu-kun, you're too precious for anything," one girl cried enthusiastically as she hugged/smothered him.

"Stop hogging him, Rinna!"  
"We designated him so, leave him alone!"  
"Your time is up anyway, now its our turn!"  
"Don't be so selfish!"  
"You're the selfish one, you pig!"  
"How darn you call me a pig you, ape!"  
"-gasp- Why I-"

"Ladies!" Kyouya finally exclaimed, the first of all the hosts to stop their dumb gaping. The girls stopped immediately; everyone respected and knew the _real _one in charge of the Host Club.  
"I believe you've made poor Ritsu-kun go unconscious."

All the girls turned back, and sure enough in the middle of them Kasanoba lay limp and unconscious.

"Oh, poor Ritsu-kun!!" the girls wailed, pulling him onto the couch, and fanning and simply fussing over him. "Poor Ritsu-kun, in the thicket of fanatical otaku," Kaoru sympathized as him and his brother sweat dropped at the scene.

"Ritsu-chan, here, I'll let you borrow Bun-bun and Momi-chan," Hani said as he kneeled next to his fallen friend.  
"Aww, Hunny is so kind," the girls exclaimed, affectionately patting his head.

"Aa, waka!" Tetsuya rushed from the door to Kasanoba's side just as he was stirring.  
"Eh, Tetsuya?" Tetsuya smiled and looked down at Kasanoba with concern.  
"Are you alright, waka?"

Kasanoba blinked a few times and looked at his surroundings.  
"Tetsuya, what are you doing here?" he asked confused and a bit unnerved at the otaku's stares focused their way.

"Aa, Kina-san called me," he said carelessly. Kasanoba looked over and saw Kina, a grinning brunette, hold up her cell phone proudly. "Ne, since you never carry around your cell phone, I offered Tetsuya-kun to call him whenever you were in trouble!"

Kasanoba blinked a few times and turned back to Tetsuya.  
"Well, I'm fine now so you can go home now, Tetsuya," Kasanoba said as he moved to stand up, blushing in embarrassment.

Tetsuya gently pushed him down and shook his head. "You just fainted, waka, I can't let you risk your health!" Kasanoba blinked and looked at his friend. In the background the otaku were biting their lips, trying not to squeal and ruin the moment. So instead they simply held up big signs with the word 'Moe!' in red kanji.

Kasanoba just laid there, at a loss for what to say.  
"Ne, waka, what are you wearing?" Tetsuya asked innocently, a faint blush on his cheeks.

Kasanoba turned cherry red in humiliation, and suddenly stood, running away in embarrassment, with a new energy, to the changing room. The otaku sighed in disappointment, the 'moe-moment' had passed as abruptly as it had come.

"An other moment that will be properly edited into the fifteenth season of Moe Moe Ouran Stories (coming to DVD in the near future)! Arigatou, Tetsuya-san, Ritsu-kun!" Renge said with tears of happy moe-ness, disappearing down with her platform.

"When did Renge get here?" Haruhi asked with a sweat drop. The twin shrugged and went back to their hosting area. The girls slowly started to get back to their hosts.

"Aa, I guess I'll be going back then," Tetsuya said slowly, still confused by the club as he always was.

"Oh, wait, Tetsuya-kun!" Kina shouted after him, he turned around and she shoved some pictures into his hands.

"Pictures?!" he asked bewildered. "Of Ritsu-kun," she winked. "Quite kawaii if I do say so myself." Tetsuya blushed faintly and nodded his thanks.

"Sayonara, Tetsuya!" the girls said together and waved at the boy.

"Ne, Kyouya, shouldn't you do something about those pictures? You never usually let anyone take and keep them without a price," Tamaki asked as he turned to his friend.  
"Even I wouldn't put a price on something like love, Tamaki…" Kyouya said quietly so only Tamaki heard, quickly heading back to his own hosting area before Tamaki could reply.

Tamaki stood there motionless, slowly absorbing and contemplating what his best friend had just said.  
"Tamaki," Kyouya called from his couch. Tamaki snapped out of it and turned to look at the shadow king.  
"Yes, Kyouya?"

Kyouya gave him a small smile. "Your customers." Tamaki's eyes widened and nodded briefly, mentally kicking himself; he always said his top priority in his club duties was the entertainment of the customers.

He quickly rejoined his customers and the Host Club went back to… as normal as it ever was…

For Himiko and her friends the next half hour was spent trying to coax Kasanoba out of the changing room.

* * *

A/N: Haha, fun fun fun to write. They cos-played Fruba, cause I've always thought Hani was like a shorter Momiji clone. Plus I found this pretty cute fanart on deviantart that had them cos-playing. I thought Ritsu as Ritsu was a good idea, and putting putting him in a pretty kimono is fun. I even drew a sketch of how he looked when Tetsuya commented on it. I'll have to put on DV and link it sometime. 

Haha, notice Hani's new bunny plushie's name is Momi-chan. CX

Well, I hope you liked this chapter. Maybe just maybe the shounen ai will start up next chapter, but who knows?

Wondering what's up in the future. Well, there'll be baking, in a chapter sometime soon. Maybe an other cos-play if you guys wanna give me any ideas for one.

Please review, think of me as a starving artist on the streets hungry for a tasty review or two, even a bland little 'nice story', will sustain me to write the next chappie. I don't think I'm asking for too much, you know?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I am so sorry that it took me so long to update, it's around this stage of stories that I usually get distracted and stuff. But inspiration comes in many different ways and intervals.

So this chappie features two certain younger siblings. I briefly read over volume seven and was inspired by the part where Chika and Satoshi came in, particularly the one scene where Chika doesn't have his glasses on, and the little birdies and he's like 'I hate you' and Satoshi's all like 'ah! I'm sorry!' lol, cute. I'm so mad now that they cut Satoshi and the little birdies out of the anime, grrr!

Sorry if that was a spoiler for you... oh well, you would of found out anyway, so dont be mad.

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Ouran High School Host Club.

* * *

Like Vines We Intertwine

* * *

"It's your first time having a one-on-one hosting job, right, Ritsu-kun?" Haruka, a cherry headed sophomore with slate grey eyes, asked. Ritsu nodded meekly, his hands folded neatly in his lap. 

"Well, this should be fun, then," she said kindly, looking happily at him. He gave her a timid smile and looked around at the other hosts for ideas.

"Aa, ne, would you like some tea, Haruka-chan?" Ritsu asked her politely. She smiled softly and nodded once.  
"Yes, please, Ritsu-kun. With some milk and one sugar cube, if you please," she said quietly.

Ritsu could tell from her bright doe eyes that she had a gentle heart, and was glad that for once he might not be bombarded with questions and such, like he usually got from the groups of otaku he seemed to somehow attract.

He carefully prepared the tea to his customer's liking and smiled proudly as he handed the mint green teacup to the girl.  
"Thank you very much, Ritsu-kun," she said before sipping her tea silently.

Ritsu smiled gently, appreciating the politeness and kindness that most yakuza didn't see very much. Her gaze swept over his face and his necklace caught her eye.  
"Aa, Ritsu-kun, every time I see you, you are always wearing that necklace," she looked into his eyes questioningly.

"Does it hold some sentimental value?" she asked, gasping lightly a second later when she realized she implied its lesser price value. He looked thoughtful and unaware of her unconscious implication, unconsciously gripping the small, gold oval-shaped locket.

"Hai, I got it from a friend for my birthday," he smiled softly and Haruka was glad to see him like this.  
"A friend?" she asked softly.  
"Hai, Tetsuya, my first… real friend…" She giggled slightly at his dreamy grin and went back to sipping her tea.

Ritsu snapped out of his thoughts and blushed at forgetting himself. He looked at the cherry haired girl who looked quite comfortable where she sat.

"So, Haruka-chan, what is it your family does?" Ritsu asked, trying to get a conversation going.

Haruka put down her teacup without a single chink of glass on glass and folded her hands in her lap.  
"Well, you see, my father is the owner of a company that produces and sells musical instruments of all kinds. Our products have the best quality and are sold all over the world."

Ritsu nodded interestedly, giving her his full attention.  
"Oh, really, that's interesting. What are your top products?" Ritsu asked, and Haruka giggled slightly.

She thought silently how curious for the future head of a yakuza to find the business of musical instruments interesting. More so that he seemed all so sincere in his attentiveness right from the beginning.

"Well, we pride ourselves in our specially crafted pianos and flutes. Each one is one-of-a-kind."  
"I see, do you play an instrument, Haruka-chan?" Ritsu asked, silently offering her a piece of cake.

She took the piece gratefully and nodded slightly, blushing at the personal question, no matter how insignificant it seemed.  
"Hai, I play a number of instruments actually. My mother has had me learning ever since I could hold a flute properly. The one I've been learning the longest is the clarinet, but I think I am especially skilled at playing the violin."

"Oh," she blushed even more.  
"And recently I've been studying the guitar, though I am only just beginning. I rather like it though…" She blushed further at the admiring smile Ritsu gave her as she fiddled with her sleeves timidly.

"Aa, I think I'd like to hear you play some music. Maybe the violin and later, when feel more comfortable, the guitar." Haruka sneaked a peek from her lap to look at Ritsu; he really was kind.

She quickly looked at the grandfather clock and blinked in surprise.  
"Oh, my, it's already so late. I must get home.. practice my guitar…" she said quietly with a grin towards Ritsu as she stood.

"It was a pleasure being here with you, Ritsu-kun. I must designate you again another day." Ritsu nodded and stood politely.  
"It was nice talking to you, Haruka-chan." Haruka nodded once more, walking over to the door to leave.

Ritsu stayed standing looking around at the chattering around him and feeling warm inside as he instinctively clutched at his necklace. The club room had a comfortable atmosphere, and he felt gravity pull at his eyelids as he sunk into the couch cushions.

That's when the oak doors suddenly slammed open. The customers gasped in surprise and the hosts looked over at the doorway questioningly to see Chika in his karate garb.  
"Mitsukuni, prepare yourself!" Chika said dramatically pointing at Hunny who was still stuffing his face with cake, much to his brother's dismay.

It only took Hunny a second to gulp down the rest of the strawberry shortcake and leap toward the front of the room to where his brother was eyeing him in disdain.

Renge's high power motor tower suddenly appeared and she had her headset on, ready to referee. The customers had gathered at the sidelines, cheering on the match and commenting in hushed voices about Hunny's baby brother.

Ritsu looked dumbfounded; from the taller, younger Haninozuka to the older, more child-like one. "Eh?"

The match started with Chika rushing forward with a right hook, then Hunny swiftly dodging to his left, pivoting on his right foot to kick out with his left leg. Chika just barely blocked it by using his right forearm, and then quickly jumping back a few feet.

He caught his breath for a second, silently chiding himself for his glasses as he squinted at his opponent. Not three seconds later he ran back towards his brother who was already charging at him.

While Hunny punched at Chika's upper body, Chika dodged by ducking down, at the same time as he tried to sweep kick Hunny, though Hunny dodged it by leaping in the air in time.

Chika's sweep kick lift his back exposed long enough for Hunny to turn in midair and kick the younger one forward. Fortunately the mid air kick didn't have too much force in it, and Chika was able to recover rapidly at a safe distance by performing a flawless triple front flip.

In the background the customer cheered and clapped enthusiastically, watching the graceful fighting of the two Haninozuka boys. Ritsu watched with intense concentration, impressed beyond belief at the skill and power.

It was at the final stage of the match that Chika took out an extendable bow staff, twirling it experimentally in his trained fingers from a few yards away from Hunny. Hunny watched his brother, faint pride in his eyes, barely noticeable to the naked eye.

Chika charged, the staff held confidently in his grip. Hunny met him with a calm smile on his face.

Chika slashed out at Hunny's midsection. Quick as the eye Hunny leapt up onto the bow staff and perfectly balancing on it for a split second, which was enough for Chika to become unsteady from the added weight and fall slightly forward, increasingly as Hunny delivered a swift kick to his back, which sent him flying across the room.

The crowd of watchers winced collectively as Chika collided with the wall with a loud thunk.

"Winner, Hunny-senpai!! Yet another great fight between the lovely Haninozuka brothers!" Renge promptly sank back into the floor and everything went back to normal with the customers chattingly going back to their seats.

"Chika-san, you did very well," Ritsu said kindly as he offered the middle school-er a hand up.  
"That's one of the most impressive martial arts fights I've seen in a long time. You and your brother are both very talented," he continued with a kind smile, as Chika hesitantly took the offered hand.

Chika eyed the older student; his words both encouraged and touched the young one who had always been compared to his brother. He was about to reply when the second crashing of the oak Music Room doors vibrated around the room.

Satoshi walked in, his shinai raised slightly, his eyes scanning the room silently to find Chika.  
"Yasuchika! Are you trying to skip out on practice?" Satoshi said loudly, before thumping the shorter boy in the head with his shinai. Chika clutched at where he'd been hit from where he'd been knocked to the floor and straightened his falling glasses.

"You knew I was going to be here. You even knew I missed lunch planning out my battle strategy against Mitsukuni!" Satoshi thoroughly ignored his exclamation by greeting his older brother with adoration. Ritsu looked at the newly arrived sibling, marveling at how both sets of siblings looked so alike.

Ritsu was pulled out of his ponderings as Chika let out a small sigh and stood up, looking sad for a split second before his eyes hardened upon looking at his niisan.

He started toward the door, suddenly something clicked and Ritsu called after him.  
"Ne, Chika-san, why don't you eat something before leave, you did miss lunch…"

Chika looked back and quickly masked his surprise with a small frown.  
"I'm not hungry, besides I bet the only thing you have here is _cake_," he hissed the last word, reaching for the door handle. But before he could leave, his stomach gave out an obnoxiously loud gurgling sound.

Chika's face glowed pink and Ritsu chuckled softly. From out of no where Tamaki slinked in besides Ritsu. His face was smug as he ate ramen.  
"Ne, Chika-chan, your stomach says otherwise, ne? If you want I could share my stash of the most wonderful commoner technology known to earth with you."

Chika turned away from the door looking curiously, a look Ritsu swore was the utter mirror image of Hunny.  
"Commoner technology? What do you mean?"

Tamaki proudly brought a steaming bowl of ramen from behind his back, complete with new chopsticks laid across the bowl.

Chika sniffed the steam hesitantly before snapping the chopsticks apart and taking the bowl from Tamaki.

The redhead and the blonde watched curiously as the younger boy slowly brought the noodles to his lips. His face remained blank as he chewed, slowly turning into a strange expression.

The two leapt back in surprise as tiny yellow birds came out of nowhere and a background of soft happy vibes surrounded Chika. Somehow the vibes had shaken the glasses loose and they fell to the floor with a forgotten 'tink'.

"Ta-Ma-Ki-Sen-Pai, w-what have you done?" Ritsu said barely above a whisper. Tamaki stiffly turned to the gaping boy who had the same exact look of terror on his face.

"Haha, well, we've spent enough time here, Yasuchika and I have to go back to practice, now. Come on, Yasuchika!" Satoshi said cheerfully, waving goodbye to his brother and cousin.

Satoshi tugged at the back of Chika's uniform, not expecting him to resist.  
"Eh, Yasuchika, we have to go, we've already wasted enough time that we could have been at practice!"

Chika slurped up more noodles and looked at his friend out of the corner of his eye.  
"Wait, I have to finish this last bowl of ramen." Satoshi frowned.  
"No, Yasuchika, you can't get sidetracked!" Satoshi snatched the bowl away and held above his head.

Chika turned to him fully and tried to reach the glorious bowl of food.  
"Satoshi! Come on, it's just one bowl!"  
"No. We have to _go._"  
"Satoshi!-"  
"No!" Chika stopped trying to reach the bowl and looked Satoshi in the face. The dark haired looked back sternly.

"Satoshi, you know I didn't have lunch, and its only one bowl," Chika tried to reason, looking longingly at the bright orange bowl just out of his reach.

Ritsu looked at the boy sympathetically.  
"Ne, Satoshi-san, one bowl couldn't hurt…" Satoshi shook his head stubbornly.  
"No, I have a duty to make sure that Yasuchika-chan doesn't give in to self-indulgence and stays dedicated to his training."

Satoshi was too busy explaining his 'duties' that he didn't notice Chika, his big brown eyes slowly tearing up.  
"Satoshi, why are you always so mean!" Chika suddenly exploded, his tears finally streaking down his face. The customers gasped watching with silent interest.

"Takashi is never mean to Mitsukuni like you are to me. If you really look up to your brother so much why can't you be like him? All I want is my ramen. I HATE YOU!" And with that Chika ran off through the oak doors with an especially loud bang.

The customers' gazes automatically turned as one to see the reaction of Satoshi. The poor boy looked shocked beyond belief, so much so that Ritsu quickly took the now lukewarm bowl of broth and noodles out of his loosened grip.

"Eh, Yasuchika?" Satoshi questioned pathetically before falling to his knees, blinking dumbly as he saw Chika's forgotten glasses. The twins looked over from their act concerned, their eyes quickly flickering to Mori to see his expression.

Mori looked calm as ever, while Hunny was looking worriedly between the closed door and his distraught cousin.  
"Ne (sniff), niisan…(sniff, sniff)…" Satoshi's bottom lip was quivering and he hobbled over slowly, looking totally devastated.

"NIISAN! WHAT DO I DO!!?" Satoshi finally shouted as he kneeled before the couch Mori sat at, glasses held tightly in his grip.  
"WAH!!! CHIKA-CHAN'S NEVER SERIOUSLY SAID THAT TO ME BEFORE. I DON'T WANT HIM TO HATE ME! WHAT DO I DO? WHAT DO I-" Satoshi stopped when his brother laid a calming hand on his tousled raven locks.

"It hurts, niisan. It really…hurts…" Satoshi whispered looking in Mori's wise grey eyes for an answer.

Hunny looked sadly at him and hugged his Bun-bun to his chest.  
"For the better of the one's we love.. we do things they don't always like… But lots of the time, it should be your objective to make them happy…" Mori drawled slowly. Satoshi smiled perkily.

"You really must be the last wise samurai!" he smiled and looked at his hands as they clutched his pants. "But I still don't know what to do…"

Everyone face-faulted at that. Tamaki recovered first and smiled at Satoshi charmingly.  
"Don't worry, Satoshi-kun! I have just the plan for you to win back Chika-chan!" Tamaki went into one of his egotist fantasies, and Kyouya sighed tiredly.

"I'm sorry, ladies, but I believe that's our cue to end the Host Club for today." The females groaned in disappointment, half wanting to find out about Tamaki's plan and half wanting to have more time with their hosts.

Satoshi looked questioningly at the King and glanced back at Mori.  
"Ne, niisan, do you think he'll be able to help me?" Mori took a quick glance at the blonde and nodded automatically.  
"If anyone can help, it's him," Mori said quietly, ending his daily quota of words for the day.

* * *

"Mitsukuni, where are you?" Chika asked aloud, all the while keeping his guard up; surprise attacks weren't under his older brother after all. 

Chika had come to the grassy ridge they had once fought at before. Haruhi had come to him right after classes ended to tell him that his brother wanted to have a fight, and he had come as soon as he had changed into proper battle garb.

Chika sighed and sat down, letting the wind gently caress his face. The day had been quite stressful, he had been busy trying to both concentrate on the school work and to ignore the stares he was getting from his female classmates and Satoshi.

He cursed lightly in his mind for forgetting his glasses in the This Music Room, he had been planning to get them before Haruhi had come with the message.

He quickly snapped out of his thoughts to hear the gentle crunching of feet approaching on grass. His eyes widen and he mentally chided himself for not being more alert.  
"Mitsukuni!" he said before he actually saw who it was.

He instantly dropped his fighting stance and watched curiously as Satoshi walked over with determination painted clearly across his face. Both his hands were behind his back and he stopped just a few feet away from Chika and knelt on one knee.

Chika was going to ask what he was doing when Satoshi took out a big bouquet of peach-colored roses.  
"Chika-chan, forgive me?" Satoshi asked humbly, his eyes begging. The wind blew slightly and Chika's hair played softly into his face.

He looked curiously at the roses, then Satoshi's face, then noticed the people trying in vain to watch and hide at the same time.

His eyes landed on Tamaki, then Ritsu, then Mori. All three were watching as if urging him, urging something.

"Satoshi…" Satoshi's pleading look intensified and his brow crinkled in worry.

"I'm really sorry, Chika. I'm just trying to help you, but I guess I forget that even though you yourself believe in strict selflessness… that I should be making sure that you are also happy and having fun too. I guess I haven't been a very good friend, Chika-chan…" Satoshi looked down miserably and his hold on the roses slackened.

Chika looked down and he quickly kneeled in front of Satoshi, reaching out to his shoulder.  
"You're a good friend, Satoshi… you're always there for me and… I couldn't live without you," Chika said, his voice uncharacteristically soft.

Satoshi looked up astonished and was met by a gentle smile. Satoshi blushed slightly and shoved the bouquet into Chika's face hurriedly. Chika promptly sneezed and moved the roses to his side.

Satoshi smiled at him shyly and Chika smiled again.  
"Ne, Chika-chan, you should smile more often. You look so cute!" he said shamelessly. Chika shifted his gaze and bit his lip slightly.  
"Yea, cause I look just like my brother, right…"

Satoshi cupped the shorter boy's cheek and forced him to look at him.  
"No, Chika, you look like you, and to me you always have…" Chika's eyes widen and he gasped silently. He quickly covered his surprise and blushed nervously.

"Thank…you, Satoshi," Chika said meekly, both of the boys totally oblivious to the silently squealing fangirls and the celebrating Tamaki, I mean how many times do Tamaki's plans really work out that well?

"Oh, Chika-chan, I almost forgot!" Satoshi slightly turned around to give Chika a cup of instant ramen.  
"For the one you didn't get to finish," Satoshi said with a slight frown. Chika smiled and accepted it gratefully.

"And here, you left these yesterday…" Chika looked to see his glasses in Satoshi's hand. He stared for a few more second until pushing Satoshi's hand away.

"There's no need for those anymore," he said slowly, as he stood up. Satoshi looked surprised and looked at his hand.  
"As long as you see me as me… I don't really care what everyone else thinks," Chika continued flashing Satoshi a smile that warmed the raven's heart.

Satoshi smiled back and jumped up with enthusiasm.  
"Yosh, let's go, Chika! You must be hungry you had a light lunch."

Chika nodded.  
"Hai, and then we can go to practice." Satoshi nodded happy and grabbed Chika's hand.  
"And then we can go find a commoner's market and buy more ramen."  
Chika's eyes sparkled as he laughed in reply, squeezing Satoshi's hand softly.

"Mou! Aa, how heartwarming it is to see such a promising glimpse into the Host Club's future!" Renge said cheerfully, many females around her nodding in agreement.

"Future… Host Club…?" Tamaki asked slowly. Kyouya walked up next to him watching the two young boys happily walking back towards the school, tiny yellow birdies circling them.  
"Hai, they _are _seniors in middle school, so next year they will be highs school freshmen…"

Kyouya looked at Tamaki questioningly as he finally realized.  
"Hmm, that would be interesting wouldn't it?" Tamaki asked, appearing serious for once. Kyouya glanced at Mori and Hunny and shrugged his shoulders.

"Hmm, it seems that Chika-chan forgot his rose," Haruhi said as she and Ritsu stood above the bouquet.  
"Didn't you say flowers were the focal point of asking forgiveness, milord?" the twins asked blandly.

"Eh?" Tamaki looked devastated, and Ritsu looked at Kyouya questioningly.  
"It seems your plan didn't go as perfectly as you planned," Kyouya said cynically as he headed back towards the school where the herd of their customers started to migrate to.

"Ne, Tamaki didn't plan the ramen or Satoshi's little speech either, did he?" Kaoru asked his twin as they too followed the body of moving people.

Soon it was only Tamaki, Haruhi and Ritsu left outside. Haruhi sighed and started to leave, muttering to herself about being an island in a sea of crazy. Ritsu quickly picked up the forgotten flowers and trudged over to his senpai.

"But the point is he was forgiven?" Ritsu asked, standing above the frozen, distressed Tamaki. Tamaki unfroze and looked questioningly up at the crimson haired boy.  
"Yes, forgiven…" Tamaki muttered as he stood up and started to towards the building in a slight daze.

Ritsu was left alone, the wind blowing his long bangs, and the beautiful flowers in his hand. There seemed to be a lesson in this episode, and somehow it seemed to stick to his mind.

"Ritsu-chan!!" Ritsu snapped out of his trance. The club members were at the school doors.  
"Oi, stop thinking so much. Come on!" Kaoru shouted over, both twins waving their arms to beckon him over. Haruhi smiled at him patiently, as if she understood.

He blinked a few times to set aside his thoughts for another time, and jogged over to his waiting friends.

* * *

A/N: Mou, its not _too _OOC for Chika if you've read the manga version. Lol. Well, you should, cause its way better than the anime version. But anyway, does anyone happen to know a site where I can read the manga. Cause I've only found one, and it only goes up to volume 4. And I really don't feel like going to a bookstore if I want to check on something. 

Like what Satoshi calls Chika for real. I wasn't sure so I was like 'Yasuchika at the beginning and later… Chika-chan all around.' Well he is younger than everyone else…

Yep, and I decided to start calling Kasanoba- Ritsu instead. I know the music thing… well music is awesome in every shape and size (besides opera and country XP), so im making him a music enthusiast, mainly rock, so there.

Yea, sorry! And especially for taking so long to update. School is a lame excuse, but that was at least a _part_ of the problem.

I might be revising the former chapters maybe sometime soon, because I know they could have been better. And I don't have a beta, so there's probably a bunch of mistakes.

Yeay, but I'm so happy for how easily this chapter came to me and that it's pretty long compared to the other chapters.

I just had to put in a bit about Ritsu's necklace, I mean why do you think he always wears it? Oh, and sorry that Haruka was totally Mary-Sue-ish, but it doesn't matter she probably isn't going to appear to much if at all.

Anyways, review my pretties. Give me this gift for Christmas, ok?

Oh, and guess what? I think my typing has gotten faster. Lol, I'm just surprised, I always was a medium-speed typer…typist, w/e.. Ok, enough about that.

MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAPPY HANNUKAH, AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR.

LOVE AND PEACE THROUGHOUT THE WORLD. YEAY!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: First chappie of the New Year. I've been meaning to write, but things always get in the way it seems. Like family… Anyway, hope you guys like this chapter.

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Ouran High School Host Club or Any Of These Cakes.

* * *

_Like Vines We Intertwine_

* * *

Ritsu looked around the room in confusion. "Am I late?" he asked seeing all the more customers than usual sitting in neat rows before a red velvet curtain. 

"O, no you're not late, Ritsu-kun, you're right on time." Tamaki said cheerfully, putting his arm around the redhead's shoulders friendlily.

"So tell me, Ritsu-kun, have you ever cooked before?" Tamaki asked with a seemingly innocent expression. Ritsu eyed him suspiciously and replied slowly.

"I sometimes watch and help Tetsuya in the kitchens, but I-"  
"Oh, good, so you have _some_ experience, then you'll be a great help in today's commoner customs experiment!!!"

"Commoner…customs…experiment…?" Tamaki quickly brought out a frilly green apron with cute smiling froggies.  
"We're going to demonstrate how commoners make cakes!" Tamaki said enthusiastically, already putting the apron on the shocked Ritsu.

"I don't know how to make cakes though…" Ritsu said slowly, his anger slowly rising as well as he glared down at the eternally cheerful frog on his apron.

"Ne, don't worry, Ritsu-kun, we're only making the kind you make from a box. It'll be easy," Haruhi said positively. Ritsu looked up to see Haruhi in a pale yellow apron with tiny ducklings and a kerchief keeping her hair out of the way.

Next to her a blank faced Kyouya was wearing a _lavender_ apron with laughing teddy bears and stars.  
"And why do I have to do this? I have never cooked in my life," Kyouya said grumpily.

Tamaki smiled idiotically and poked at the biggest teddy bear.  
"Because the temporary kitchenette we rented came with three ovens," Hikaru explained for Tamaki.  
"Plus, tono, said something about 'Kaasan will look her role' with the apron he bought," Kaoru added, barely able to keep the mischievous smirk off his face like his twin.

Kyouya turned sharply to the blonde and glared with his arms crossed irritably. Haruhi shook her head at the whimpering, begging form of Tamaki and turned to Ritsu with a friendly smile.

"Here, you don't want your hair getting in your eyes while you're baking, it gets annoying," Haruhi said as she stood on her tiptoes to tie an extra mint colored kerchief around his head.

"I tried to give Kyouya-senpai one, but he complained about already looking undignified enough with just the apron on." Haruhi frowned slightly but shrugged as she followed Kyouya behind the curtain. Tamaki had attached himself to Kyouya's leg, so he had to drag his right leg with him.

Ritsu followed hurriedly, lending a deaf ear to the cute comments the customer gave him. The twins came five seconds later to pry Tamaki off of Kyouya.

Ritsu eyed the pyramid of cake boxes as Haruhi went straight to it, trying to figure out which one she wanted to make. Ritsu hesitantly did the same, and Kyouya eyed the boxes from a few feet away.

"I guess I'll make this one," Haruhi finally decided, carefully taking a box from near the top of the pyramid. It was a Devil's Food cake mix, which briefly made Ritsu think of the twins.

Kyouya sighed and quickly grabbed a Cranberry-Orange bread box, effortlessly swiping it from the bottom without so much as making the pyramid shake even a bit. Ritsu timidly reached out for a simple Yellow cake mix. Of course the structure had to collapse then…

Kaoru peeked around the curtain and smiled at the distraught Ritsu.  
"Don't worry about that Ritsu-chii." Hikaru popped in second.  
"Now get to your stove so we can start, okay?"

They left as soon as they had come and Ritsu went to his station between Haruhi and Kyouya. Haruhi was busily taking out what she would need, while Kyouya was carefully reading the back of the box while turning on the oven.

"Here," Haruhi said as she set a bowl, whisk, measuring cup and a cake pan in front of the unsure boy.  
"Now get out the ingredients it calls for on the back of your box," Haruhi said patiently, pointing to the conveniently placed refrigerator behind them.

Ritsu nodded and smiled at her helpfulness. Suddenly the curtain went up and the twins were in front of them with microphones.

"Today our three _volunteers_ will be demonstrating how a commoner makes cake from a box," Kaoru said cheerfully. He moved slightly and swept out his free hand towards the three be-aproned persons.

The customers cheered and clapped, gushing at their domestic appearance.

"Today we'll be making Devil's Food cake, Yellow cake, and Cranberry-orange bread," Haruhi vocalized as they started.

The three smiled in varying levels of uneasiness, and Haruhi, the unspoken spokesperson of this project, started to explain the steps to baking a cake commoners-style as she went along.

Ritsu tried as much he could to follow Haruhi's example, while Kyouya seemed to have a knack all his own for it.

"First it's a good idea to measure out all the ingredients as instructed on the back of the box to make sure you have enough of everything to proceed." Though that was a bit ridiculous, they were stocked with more than enough.

Ritsu watched as Haruhi measured out some water, and Kyouya did the same, though paying closer attention to make it the exact amount, his glasses off to the side as to not get dirty.

Ritsu set his face determinedly and started measuring.

"Then you should grease the pan you are to use in the baking process. That way when it is done none of it will stick to the sides." The three took out cooking spray and quickly covered their pans.

"Now you can mix all the ingredients together." Ritsu stared at the ingredients in front of him then consulted the box. He dumped a stick of softened butter, two eggs and some water into the bowl, before opening the box to take out the actual mix.

Unfortunately no one had had the insight to provide scissors, but Ritsu saw how easily Kyouya and Haruhi had opened their mix, so he shrugged and tried it.

Ritsu furrowed his brow and glared slightly at the resisting plastic. He pulled and pulled and it wouldn't open! Ritsu looked and saw that the other two were already mixing their ingredients into batter. He frowned determinedly and gave one last powerful tug.

Poof. The bag opened, covering Ritsu partially with white flour-ish powder.

"Achoo." Ritsu sneezed and blinked a bit. The customers giggled and pointed at his cute clumsiness.

"Use the apron to wipe off your face, Ritsu-kun," Haruhi said with a slightly amused tone, leaning over to pour the rest of his mix into the bowl.

Ritsu quickly grabbed the end of the apron and wiped his face. He smiled gratefully at Haruhi and started to blend the ingredients into the desired batter.

* * *

While the three were going through the baking process, the customers were having a great time watching and talking about this experiment amungst themselves. 

"Aw, those aprons look so cute on them! I think they should do this more often!" Mikan exclaimed enthusiastically. Her friend beside her nodded and stared at them with a smirk.

"I wonder," one girl towards the back whispered to her friend, briefly glancing at Tamaki who was watching the presentation as well, nearby.

"If Tamaki-kun really just made Kyouya-kun do this just because he looks cute in an apron…."  
Tamaki's eyes widened and looked at the two girls from the corner of his eye.

"Hmm, it's a possibly. After all they say best friends are the best kind of lovers. That and rivals, like Ritsu and Tetsuya-san. I mean they're both best friends, and they came from rival yakuza… Heehee, Tetsuya left just to be with Ritsu, how cute," the girl sighed dreamily, slightly warping the truth.

The girl nodded happily but proceeded with her earlier statement.  
"Hai, hai. But have you ever noticed that Tamaki-kun is so very serious when he calls Kyouya-kun Kaasan?"  
"And Kyouya does call him Tousan back, though he's obviously just playing along."

"He doesn't understand how serious Tamaki is, that's where his clever mind becomes his downfall…" the first girl said sadly.

"Don't fret, that just makes him more eligible for uke!"  
"You're right! Heehee, if he just kept those pesky glasses off and smiled a bit more it'd be absolutely perfect!"  
"But then again the rarity of Kyouya-kun's true smiles are what make them all the more precious to those who see."

"I would die to see one of them…"

"Tamaki!" Tamaki snapped out of it when he heard Kyouya call his name. He looked over to see the raven still stirring his batter without looking up for a second.  
"Kyouya?"

"Don't just stand there, mingle with the customers," Kyouya said, putting down his bowl to look at the box. Tamaki nodded quickly, though Kyouya wouldn't see it and turned to the closest group of girls.

"Kyouya-kun should wear purple more often. It really seems to suit him." Tamaki heard briefly and kept that in mind for future Host Club sessions.

* * *

Haruhi bent down to check the oven's temperature and straightened with a satisfied sigh.  
"Now it shouldn't take more than forty five minutes for all three cakes to be done," she said, starting to pile the dirty utensils into the sink. 

"Ne, Haru-chan! Can I lick the bowl?" Hunny asked as he stood expectantly in front of her. She smiled and nodded before he pounced at it.

The girls giggled and one girl came over dragging a confused Tetsuya along.  
"Ritsu-kun, why don't you let Tetsuya-san lick your bowl?" she said with a cheerful smile.

Ritsu blinked and tilted his head to the side as he stared at Tetsuya in confusion. "Tetsuya, what are you doing here?" A brunette in the crowd waved her cell phone high in the air and Ritsu didn't need any other explanation.

"Here," he simply said as he passed over his bowl, and Tetsuya tentatively swiped a finger and put it in his mouth.  
He blinked and smiled as he took the finger out.  
"Mm, waka, you seem to be a nature, it tastes good!" He didn't bother suggesting he do it at home.

Even though he was getting used to the Host Club's strange ways, he didn't even mention the apron facially or otherwise, but there were some things that should just stay in the Host Club.

Ritsu smiled at Tetsuya's approval and the customers had to coo at his glowing expression.  
"Even if he doesn't realize it yet, Ritsu-kun likes Tetsuya-san as much as Tetsuya-san likes him." Mikan whispered and gazed fondly at the two.

"Ne, why did you choose Cranberry-Orange bread, Kyouya?" Tamaki asked, the bowl already in his hands. Kyouya silently rolled his eyes and put his glasses back on.

"Because I prefer something not as sweet as the others," Kyouya said with a small sigh, his arm crossed over his chest.  
Tamaki smiled and licked a bit of batter still on his lips.

"I don't know... it's still sweet. But I guess in the same way you are, unexpectedly and in the perfect amount." Kyouya raised an eyebrow and snorted.

"You're so corny," the raven said bluntly, and left the pouting Tamaki in favor of entertaining a lonely group of chattering girls.

"They're done," Haruhi announced as she took out her own cake and set it on the stove. Ritsu rushed over to take his out while Kyouya coolly took his time.

"With Ritsu-kun and my kind of cakes most prefer to put icing on to make it even better before eating, but they have to cool down before you do that. Though Kyouya-senpai's is ready now," Kyouya took out the bread as if on cue and turned it over over a plate so it slipped out easily from the pan.

"It smells very good, Kyouya-kun, may I have a piece?" one girl asked shyly. Kyouya smiled charmingly and nodded obligingly.  
"Of course you may, hime."

"Iie, Tamaki-kun should," one girl said slyly.  
"A husband should be the first to sample his wife's cake!" The others giggled in agreement and Tamaki took a piece with a smile.

Kyouya watched blankly as he ate it quickly.  
"It's very good, Kaasan," he said. His eyes watered slightly.  
"Ow, but it's hot…" Kyouya sighed slightly and handed the boy a glass of milk.

"That's what you get for eating something freshly baked too fast," Kyouya said slightly scoldingly, starting to untie the apron.

"What are you doing, Kaasan?" Tamaki said as he finished his milk, looking in disdain as Kyouya took the apron completely off.  
"I'm done baking, I no longer need the apron."

Tamaki went puppy eyed and pouted on his knees.  
"But you look so cute in it!!!!" Kyouya stopped to look at the Host King and walked away.

"Wahh!! Kaasan's so mean, she's just like her daughter!!" The twins popped in out of nowhere and patted Tamaki's head.  
"Like Mother like Daughter," they chimed together.

"Did you just call Kyouya-senpai 'she' and 'her'?" Haruhi asked with a blank expression. The room suddenly got ten degrees colder and it was clear Kyouya had heard.

The twins looked at each other, then to Tamaki,  
"Tono, run."

* * *

A/N: Baking is fun. And Cranberry-Orange bread is yummy. Everyone loves Betty Crocker… lol. 

So there you have it. I don't have much to say. Umm, happy New Year and review!

Oh, and next chappie, I'm going to fulfill a request and have Ritsu meet Nekozawa-kun.And before I forget, Satoshi and Chika will be in this fic again in the future, just so you guys know.

Peace. Love. And please review. CX


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. I had a feeling this would happen.

But I just learned how to make amvs and decided to make one for Ritsu-kun, so I kinda got inspired to write up an other chapter. [Amv isn't done, I'm trying to be a perfectionist with it.

And it turns out I started a chapter seven already before my hiatus, but ill post this one first. I'm still deciding if I should post the original or not. Lol. I'll admit it made me giggle.

Well enjoy. I hope I didn't let you guys down.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran high school host club. I think it'd have given it a shorter name if I did. Geez, its tiring to write it all out.

On that note, I was thinking of renaming this story. Tell me if I should or not, m'kay?

* * *

Like Vines We Intertwine

* * *

Ritsu calmly walked through the rose-shaded halls of Ouran High School, taking in the tranquil atmosphere that filled the prestigious school. Honestly the redhead had never been on school grounds during the weekend, but he had to admit that it was a nice difference. There was just peace there, left with no shouts or whispers or giggles from the usually carefree students.

Tamaki had called early that morning, five am in fact, to inform him that the club was having an important meeting. He had been hesitant, something had told him there was something to dread in the near future, but the King had reassured him that it truly was important. He also mentioned that plenty of clubs had meetings during the weekend, so it wasn't against the rules.

Ritsu had to keep telling himself that every time he heard the slightest of creaks. Being part of a yakuza family had taught him to be wary. Surprise attacks were not beneath anybody out in the streets. But it really he was being silly, he told himself. Being attacked at Ouran was ridiculous…Then again it was easy to get edgy in this huge, empty school.

It was only as Ritsu finally got a hold of the golden handle of Music Room 3 that he could sigh out in relief, ignoring the feeling of eyes on his back.

He peeked in first to see that the group was huddling around a table in the back. Kaoru looked up with a grin and gestured for him to come over. The younger twin was wearing blue and green plaid shorts with a brown leather studded belt and a fit white shirt with a gold logo in the center. Next to him Haruhi wore a simple and carefully ambiguous ensemble of khaki Bermuda shorts and a powder blue polo shirt.

The newest host slid in next to Haruhi with Kyouya on his other side, he was wearing a navy sleeveless shirt with silver buckles down the middle and fit black jeans along with a studded black cuff. The Kasanoba himself was wearing tight acid wash jeans with a white band t-shirt with a red design, he also had his usual necklace and a black button bracelet on.

"So now that we're all here, Tamaki called this meeting to discuss a new event he thought up for two weeks from now," Kyouya opened the meeting, weariness slightly tingeing his voice. He looked over at Tamaki with annoyance in his gaze, mentally chiding him for waking him up five in the morning.

Tamaki cheerfully ignored the gaze and pointed to the diorama on the table before them. It showed an elegant room filled with colorful flowers and elaborate chandeliers. Scattered around the mini ballroom were tiny paper people dressed up in detailed ball gowns and handsome suits, supposedly dancing. Along with the gowns the female paper dolls wore tiny tiaras and the males had crowns.

"My idea is sort of like a ball only it's not like the usual ones, but with the theme of royalty. The girls will wear tiaras, their boys will have matching crowns. The waitresses will be fairies and the waiters will be elves. Everyone will have a good time!" the blonde said ecstatically. The enthusiasm did not, however, fall on his friends.

"No offense, tono, but this idea sounds pretty similar to the other balls we've had," Hikaru said with a slight frown. "Hai, it just sounds like an attempt to do an old idea with a new theme to cover it up…" Kaoru said seriously.

Kyouya turned to the now crestfallen blonde with a frown on his pale face. "You woke me up early on a _Saturday _for this?" he said, sighing tiredly and falling onto the nearest couch gracefully. Tamaki brightened up and grabbed his hands excitedly.

"But there will also be a surprise! I've been talking with Renge-" "That can't be good," Hikaru interrupted. "And! And we came up with a surprise that will please many of our guests. It will make this ball better than all the rest!" he chirped confidently.

"So, what is this surprise?" Kyouya asked blandly. Tamaki smiled close up to his best friend's face. Kyouya blinked and urged for the answer impatiently with his eyes. "It's a surprise for you guys too. All you need to know is that we'll be in two groups. Oh, and Satoshi and Chika-chan will be joining us too!"

"Chika-chan?" Hani asked in surprise. "How did you convince him to join any of your harebrained schemes?" Haruhi asked with her eyebrow raised accusingly. "Ah… well, I only talked to Satoshi-kun… but I'm sure he'll be able to convince him!" Tamaki said with certainty. Ritsu and Kyouya looked at him unconvincingly, and Mori and Hani exchanged a look between themselves.

"It'll work out," Tamaki reassured them, the slightest of doubt hardly noticeable. Of course Kyouya heard it and shook his head solemnly. "So, what groups are these?" Ritsu asked, putting the conversation back on track. He shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. He knew by now that any of Tamaki's plans handled carefully because you never knew what he'd want you to do (and of course get his way). And now he wasn't even going to tell them. This was going to spell disaster.

"Ah! Kaoru, Haruhi, Kyouya, Ritsu, Honey, and Chika are in one group," Tamaki said while pushing the available ones over towards one couch. "Then its Hikaru, Mori, Satoshi and me on the other," he ended proudly.

"Milord, that's six and four, shouldn't one of us go-," Kaoru started skeptically. "No, no, I had this all figured out. You'll see once everything is set in place," the king interrupted with a knowing grin. "Tamaki…" Kyouya said warningly as he crossed his arms. The dark haired one knew he had something up his sleeve. The blonde smiled sweetly at him and left it at that.

"Now we just need the measurements," Renge said as she straightened out her measuring tape. Ritsu blinked as she started to measure him first, shouting numbers over her shoulder to a silently smiling Misaki with a clipboard.

"When did they get here?" Haruhi muttered next to him. Ritsu simply blinked watching as Misaki threw him the occasional sparkly adoring look he had gotten so used to. Suddenly the door heaved open, and the tall red switched his gaze to the short blonde who had just opened the door. He blinked as she surveyed the room, finally smiling adorably and racing in towards them.

"Stoic, incest, prince, loli shouta, megane, incest, gariben,…" Kirimi smiled at the hosts she had come to know and stopped to look questioningly at the new one. The two stared at each other questioningly. Finally Kirimi raised her tiny arm and pointed at him. "Yasei karuto!" she said as she put up her other arm. The redhead gently picked her up and she smiled as she tugged at his cherry hair.

The other hosts chuckled and Kaoru put his arm friendlily around his shoulder. "Yep, he's our wild card," the twin said energetically. Kirimi giggled and tugged on Ritsu's hair band, freeing his hair and into his eyes. He looked at the girl curiously through his curtain of hair and shook his head slightly so he could see.

Just then the door creaked open and they turned together to see Nekozawa-senpai's hunched, dark form. "Onichama!" Kirimi said happily in her tiny cute voice. "Kirimi," the dark one said with a smile walking over towards them. Ritsu looked at him questioningly then at the bright little blonde girl in his arms.

"Eh, Ritsu-kun, this is Nekozawa-senpai, Sasami's nii-san," Haruhi said with a grin. "Kirimi!" the twins corrected her together. Ritsu blinked and smiled politely down at his senpai. Kirimi reached out for her brother so the freshman set her down in front of him. "Kirimi-chan, how did you get here?" Umehito asked her with his soothingly smooth voice, motioning as usual with Beelzenef on his hand.

"Look, Onichama! The reverse harem got a new wild card!" Kirimi exclaimed happily tugging at Ritsu's hand forcefully. Ritsu sweat dropped at her actions and looked at Umehito nervously. "Ah, you just joined, Yasei karuto-kun? I haven't seen you here before," the be-wigged one said ignoring the words his little sister had learned from silly shoujo manga. Ritsu nodded silently and stared at the cursed cat doll.

"Kirimi, let's go back to the Dark Magic club room and let them have their meeting," Umehito said gently to the tiny girl, stooping to her level. Her aqua blue eyes teared up and she clung to Ritsu's arm. "I don't like the dark, Onichama! Let's play with Karuto!" Umehito sweat dropped and tried to stop her tears. "It's alright, Nekozawa-senpai, we are just getting some measurements done," Kyouya spoke up as Renge carefully measured his shoulders.

Umehito frowned slightly from under his dark bangs but nodded all the same, making Kirimi cheer and drag Ritsu over to a hosting area. "Come sit with us, Onichama!" Kirimi beckoned cheerfully as she sat next to the red head. Umehito sat down across from them, his hands settling in his lap. Ritsu blinked and stared blankly as Kirimi played with his hair while humming.

"Um, Nekozawa-senpai, you're in the Dark Magic Club, right?" Ritsu started hesitantly, not liking the silence. "Yes, I'm actually the president. It's very fascinating for people with an interest in the Dark Art," he said in his mysterious and dark voice. Ritsu's eyebrows rose and he tipped his head to the left, partly out of curiosity and partly because of Kirimi. "So what do you do exactly?" he asked, politely interested in his senpai's hobby.

"We perform rituals of several kinds. Some for learning the future, and others for… well, only members are allowed to know…" Ritsu leaned a bit forward intrigued by the explanation. "So you have seen the future before?" Ritsu asked his expression naïvely believing. "Well, we've-" "Hey, Nekozawa-senpai, don't try to steal one of my hosts away!" Tamaki interrupted, frowning disapprovingly at his elder.

"Ne, Ritsu-chan must stay with us!" Hani said earnestly from behind Ritsu and Kirimi, hugging his bunbun closely. Mori hummed his agreement from next to his cousin. Umehito sweat dropped as the hosts surrounded the two couches. Kirimi kept giggling as she braided Ritsu's hair. Suddenly a cell phone went off and Beelzenef dived under the dark prince's cloak to get it.

"Moshi moshi," Umehito said quickly, nervous under the stares of the host club. "Aaa." he hung up and stood from the couch. "Kirimi-chan, kaa-san wants us home," he said pleasantly to her, holding his hand out. She smiled and patted Ritsu's head before hopping off the couch. She quickly grabbed her brother's hand and let him lead her out of the room. Before the oak doors could close she smile cutely back at them and waved.

"Ne… that was odd," Ritsu said, feeling foolish as soon as he muttered it. "Ah, but isn't it always when you're with us?" Hikaru asked happily linking his arms with his. Kaoru followed suit and finished the thought for them. "Yes, and isn't just more fun like this?" Ritsu sighed and let them drag him over to the window, where they watched the two siblings walking towards their limo.

"I'm so glad to have you Kaoru," Hikaru said out loud and grinned at his twin. Kaoru blushed and nodded in agreement. Mori hummed with a grin at the thought of his own adoring brother. Next to him Hani smiled. Kyouya looked thoughtfully outside and Tamaki turned to him with a frown. "I wish you didn't have brothers. They're… overprotective…" Tamaki said in disdain. Kyouya smirked and bit his tongue so that he wouldn't laugh.

Haruhi and Ritsu looked at each other, both wondering themselves what they would think of their siblings if they had any. Outside Ritsu spied Umehito smiling kindly at his little sister. He couldn't help but smile himself. Then he turned around and observed the others thinking maybe he already had some.

* * *

AN: There's Nekozawa-kun, plus Kirimi for you. Sorry that it wasn't much, my idea for him evaporated over my [too long vacation from writing this story. So I just made it up as I went along. I hope you guys liked it. Geez, they sure are protective of their fellow hosts.

Next time: Either the beginning of my original chap seven which was about Ritsu plus makeover, or something else. How does it sound to you guys? Do tell!

Btw, I made myself a button bracelet so I added that in as Ritsu's just for the heck of it.

Watch out I'm too impatient and want to post this ASAP so crap descriptions are:

Gariben- is kind of like a geek or studious person who reads a lot of books, Kirimi is referring to Haruhi.

Megane- is like a person with glasses or something like that, referring to Kyouya

Loli shouta- well, it's like a cute little kid, big eyes and childish characteristics in all, Hani of course.

Incest- for each of the twins, non-platonic family love.

Prince- for Tamaki

Stoic- for Mori.

Yasei karuto- um, well it's the closest I could try to translate wild card into Japanese. To anyone who actually knows Japanese well it probably looks stupid to them, but you got to work with what you have. XD and yea, that's what Ritsu is, a wild card. Even little Kirimi knows that.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: My original chapter seven that I forgot about and found after I started my chappie now seven. So now it's chapter eight.

I've been thinking about the ending chapter already, so if any of you have any suggestions now would be the time, cause the end just might be coming near.

* * *

Like Vines We Intertwine

* * *

Ritsu breathed raggedly as he leaned on the doorframe for support. He had run the entire way from his home to the music room. "What's the emergency?" he asked as he finally regained enough breath. 

"We've been thinking…" Kaoru started. The younger twin's tone struck something in Ritsu and he finally looked up. The whole Host Club were standing in front of him staring at him, most with secret smirks.

It was a Sunday, but the twins had called him fifteen minutes ago telling him to come as soon as possible because of an emergency. Ritsu, being the kind-hearted boy he is, ran all the way, worried that something really bad had happened to one of his new friends.

Now he was confused, all of them were there, looking just as healthy as they were when he last saw them. Though the twins, Tamaki and Hunny had all relatively identical evil grins plastered on their faces.

Hikaru stepped up to him and took a lock of his crimson hair. "That we should, you know…"  
"Give you a make over!" Hunny and Tamaki both said together excitedly like some crazed girls. Kyouya just shook his head and walked back to his laptop, Mori stood there blankly, and Haruhi went to her usual table.

That's when Ritsu noticed the customers also present. "We'd been thinking that maybe, you know, put some eyeliner on to accent your eyes, and cut your hair a bit, its kinda choppy." One girl said, trying to sound casual.

"Mm, but seeing your style, maybe your hairstyle matches already. Hmm, have you ever thought of piercing your ears?" Rinka asked with a mischievous smile. The girls were looking him up and down like he was a piece of meat. The poor boy felt cornered and started sweating. He was wearing fitted jeans, red and black low chucks, a fitted band shirt, a few power bracelets on either wrist, and his usual necklace.

"Hmm, CountDown To Disaster, eh? I haven't heard of them before…" Misaki said, poking the black shirt with a orange time bomb on it.  
"They're a local band, but they're pretty good. They play in this club nearby my home and-" Ritsu said distractedly.

"Alright, Ritsu-chii, now let's get started on that make over," Hikaru interrupted as the twins started leading him into a more private part of the room. The girls groaned when a curtain separated their view wanting to witness the twins' work.

* * *

"Oh, gosh, I wonder how he'll look."  
"The twins did wonders with Haruhi, I'm sure they'll do really good on Ritsu-kun."  
"Oh, I hope they don't cut his hair too short. I love his long silky locks."  
"AHEM!!!" 

All the girls turned toward the forest green curtain that was separating them from their view of the crimson haired host. Hikaru was smirking in front of them, the pride shining in his eyes as he pulled a rope to part the curtains.

Ritsu sat there in a leisure chair, looking totally confused and defeated. His hair was slightly shorter with added layers which were straight ironed to give it an extra fringe. His bangs were now side swept, and he kept jerking his head, trying to keep it out of his eye...

With his eyes eyelined it widened them up and put less emphasis on the sleep lines under his eyes. He eyed the girls and sighed, having gotten those looks enough to know what was coming .

He kept fidgeting with his bang, trying to get it out of his eye. As he fidgeted the light caught on the silver balls in his ears. "They even pierced his ears like I suggested!" The girls broke out with gushing complements and glomped him.

The twins sat back and watched, proudly deciding aloud that Ritsu was Tamaki and Kyouya's grandson. "Do you hear that, Kaasan! We're grandparents!" Tamaki exclaimed hugging Kyouya as he cheerfully watched.

"This family," Kyouya sighed softly, not bothering to resist Tamaki's embraces.  
"I guess this makes me an auntie…" Haruhi said dryly besides the two. The twins grinned and Kaoru glanced mock worriedly at Ritsu.  
"Don't worry, Ritsu-chii. Mommy will save you!"

Hani hugged his plushie close and gazed at the redhead admiringly. "Aw, Ritsu-chan is so kawaii! Are you happy, Ritsu-chan?" he shouted over the crowding girls. Ritsu sent him a weak smile and stiffly accepted the glomps from the excited girls.

"Pictures!" one girl shrieked and everyone squished in to get in the camera's frame. Haruhi sweat dropped and looked at the poor boy sympathetically.

"Ne, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to include the customers on this," Haruhi said turning to the masterminds.  
"They grow up so fast!" Tamaki said, wiping away a tear. Kyouya scoffed silently and elbowed the blonde, trying to get rid of the arm around his waist.  
"Mah, our baby's a star!" Kaoru chirped to his brother grinning devilishly.

Ritsu sighed as the cameras stopped flashing and looked up at the grandfather clock. The two hands announced that it was already quarter to twelve and Ritsu started to panic.

"It's already almost noon?" Ritsu gasped, unconsciously shaking the girls off his arms.  
"I told Tetsuya I'd meet him at twelve at the movies," he mumbled worriedly.  
"Oh, no, don't let Tetsuya-kun wait!" one girl nearest to him said, hearing his lowly muttered words.  
"That's enough girls, let him go!" she said clapping her hands like a schoolteacher.  
"Have fun, Ritsu-kun!" an other girl shouted as he quickly made for the door. The girls chatted a bit before deciding to leave, seeing as they had come especially for Ritsu's makeover.

"Ritsu-chii is going out on a date? Why didn't he tell us?" Hikaru asked with a pout.  
"His own parents, out of the loop. Where did we go wrong?" Kaoru sighed sadly, gripping onto Hikaru's arm. Haruhi studied them, trying to see if they were being serious or not.

"Our grandson is off with some man who we don't know a thing about! We have to follow them, Kaasan!" Tamaki said passionately, gripping Kyouya's arms and attempting to drag him out the door.  
"Tamaki, he's with Tetsuya-san, there's really no need to be worried," Kyouya said rationally.  
"They live in the same house!"

"But they've never been on a date!" Tamaki argued with flashing eyes.  
"Or have they?" Hikaru said with a furrowed brow.  
"Our Ritsu-chan's been keeping a whole different life from us!" Tamaki gasped.

"I think you're all just over reacting," Haruhi said with a sigh referring to Tamaki and Hikaru. Kaoru sweat dropped next to Haruhi.  
"Err... Hikaru-"  
"Come on tono, let's go find them!" Hikaru interrupted his more sensible twin.

"This just spells disaster," Haruhi said as the two raced out of the room. Kyouya sighed and gestured to the group.  
"Let's go and make sure they don't mess up everything," he said as he led them out. Haruhi sighed and locked the door behind her, resigning to the fact that yet another day was going to be sacrificed to the Host Club.

* * *

They found the two crazily looking up and down the street in front of Ouran. "Uh, what are you two doing exactly," Kaoru asked looking at hem in concern. Hikaru stopped and looked sheepishly at his twin. 

"Eh, we don't know which way he went…"  
"Haruhi, do you know any commoner theaters around here?" Tamaki asked earnestly.  
"In this area… there must be about five…" Haruhi trailed off thoughtfully. Tamaki's eyes glinted and he grabbed Hikaru's hand.

"Well, then, let's start," he exclaimed and started running off in one direction.  
"Wait for it…" Kaoru said with his arms crossed.  
"Haruhi, which way is it?" Tamaki shouted from a block down the street.

Haruhi sighed and turned, gesturing lazily with her arm. "This way, senpai," she said, walking the opposite way he had gone.

* * *

"This is the fifth movie theater we've been to. If they're not at the next one, I'm going home," Kyouya said with an irritated twang to his voice. Haruhi nodded in agreement with Kyouya while looking at her watch. 

"Twenty past twelve. They'll be already in there probably," Haruhi said.  
"Hikaru, I don't think this is such a good idea," Kaoru said tugging at his brother's sleeve.  
"Of course it's a good idea, we're keeping our (grand)son innocent." Tamaki answered for Hikaru.

"Excuse me, did a tall boy with crimson shoulder-length hair come in here with a sandy blonde boy with a ponytail?" Tamaki shouted overenthusiastically at the girl at the ticket booth. The poor girl flinched away from him and gave a strained smile.  
"Actually, yes, they came in ten minutes ago for, um… Ninja of the Sunset: Blight of the Stone Kunai," a brunette girl next to her said carelessly. Tamaki moved over, unknowingly shoving a customer over.

"Six tickets to that movie, please," Tamaki said hurriedly.  
"That movie already started, and besides, it was sold out. There'll be another in thirty minutes in theater 4B if you want to buy those tickets…" the girl responded.

"Cant we just get in anyway?" Tamaki insisted.  
"I'm sorry, sir, if its sold out we cant let you go in. It's the rules," the girl said blankly."Screw the rules, I got money!" Tamaki shouted. Psych. Sorry, been watching a lot of abridged serieses lately.

"No, that's alright," Tamaki said in defeat. He moved out of the way and the man he'd shoved over moved up and sent an unnoticed glare at him. He sat down heavily next to the others where they had been waiting for him.  
"Ritsu-kun's innocence is as good as gone," he sighed woefully.  
"Eh, Haruhi-san?"

The Host Club turned as one to the owner of the voice. Tetsuya stood before them holding a bag of popcorn and two slurpees. "Tetsuya-san! So we've found you at last!" Tamaki exclaimed as he stood up dramatically. The sandy haired boy looked at him in bewilderment.

"No, senpai, he actually found us," Haruhi spoke up.  
"We know what you're up to!" Tamaki continued, ignoring Haruhi's statement. Tetsuya backed up a bit as the blonde started to advance on him.  
"I don't know what you're talking about," he said anxiously taking a step back.  
"Trying to trick Ritsu to do unspeakable actions in the dark cover of the movie theaters," Tamaki went on, accusingly pointing his finger at the bemused boy.

"Tono, I think you're going a little far…" Hikaru stated with a sweat drop.  
"Don't you even care about your own son?" Tamaki asked accusingly as he turned to the older twin.  
"You're overreacting, tono, as usual…" Kaoru said stepping up beside his twin.  
"Besides, we're his parents. We don't need any backseat parenting," Hikaru said a bit aggressively. Kaoru sighed and shook his head at his twin. Meanwhile, Tetsuya was trying to suppress the urge to laugh nervously at this awkward and totally confusing situation.

"Er… I was just getting Ritsu-kun and me some snacks…And I should probably get back to the-"  
"Wait right there!" Tamaki shouted with a demon face. Tetsuya stepped back in surprise.  
"Tetsuya! Eh, Tamaki-senpai? Haruhi? What are you guys doing here?" Ritsu asked. Silly boy should have been more suspicious, but of course Ritsu's not the type.

"Ritsu-chii!" the twins chimed and glomped him on either side.  
"Hmm, you look unharmed," Tamaki said looking him up and down.  
"Why would I be hurt in a movie theater, Tamaki-senpai?" Ritsu asked.  
"No reason," he said with a charming smile that was all lost on Ritsu.  
"Okay… Umm, are you here to see a movie?" he asked, glancing discreetly at the clock above his head.  
"No, we just visited five different cinemas over the course of thirty-five minute just to find you," Haruhi said truthfully in a blank voice. Tamaki froze nervously and Ritsu turned to examine Haruhi's countenance.

"I think she's being sarcastic, waka," Tetsuya said softly as he handed his friend his slurpee.  
"Oh, ok… Well, our movie already started… so I'll see you guys later…" Ritsu said slowly, getting a strange vibe from the group."Bye, Ritsu-chii. Have fun!" Kaoru said cheerfully.  
"No kissing on the first date!" Hikaru added, only half kidding. Ritsu blushed and looked back at them with a weird look on his face.

"Well, this was a waste of time," Haruhi announced as she headed for the door.  
"I've never agreed with you more," Kyouya said right behind her.  
"They're so alike sometimes its scary…" Kaoru stated thoughtfully with his elbow on his brother's shoulder. Hikaru nodded in agreement and they started to drift to the exit as well.

Tamaki sighed and looked over his shoulder towards where the hall of individual theaters were.  
"Well, I guess that's it for today. Come on Mori-senpai, Hunny-senpai…" Tamaki looked at where they were to see they had disappeared.  
"Eh, where'd they go?" he wondered aloud. A tall figure caught his eye and he saw Hunny ordering from the concession stand from Mori's shoulders.

Tamaki blinked and shrugged his shoulders before walking out like the others had.  
"Nyah, Takashi, our family is so fun. I hope it never changes," Hani said happily as he threw some gummy bears into his mouth. Mori smiled and gave his signature answer.  
"Hn."

* * *

AN: Mmm, doners. I wasn't planning the 'date', but it was interesting. The movie title was wack, I know. I just couldn't think of a good fake movie name, so I ninja-fied POTC by making it into NOTS. Lol. Sorry that just made me think of Gaara of the Funk. XD 

Give me your suggestions on what you want in a chapter, and I'll try to type a new chapter up soon. I just got two jobs so I don't know how long it'll take… but I'll do my best… in America. lol. Must stop now…

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or Yugioh abridged or Naruto abridged.. Thank God for Little Kuriboh, MasakoX and Vegeta3986. Love them because I told you to.


End file.
